Talk:Progressive Democrats
Yuri, not bad meant, but KRP has more people than NSP. :) --OWTB 15:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sry, but I saw it a little late; i'll adjust after diner 15:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --OWTB 15:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Mmm, now the wiki sees this page as a subpage of PCP... Does anybody know a way to solve this? 15:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Using -? --OWTB 15:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but that isn't very coalition-like, isn't it Let's hear what Yuri thinks, 15:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Using \? :D --OWTB 15:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Creative! 15:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::That's were I'm famous of, my creativity :P --OWTB 16:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That does sound like a creative solution to me! I will try - if I may? 08:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, it isn't the same, is it? It could be this one "-" would be more suited after all. 08:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. Let's give Yuri and Alyssa the chance to decide. 10:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I don't see a problem: the site may find this a subpage, but no person actually does. But "-" is fine with me too. 08:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I like it this way, its fine with me. 10:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ideology Don't you fear that the progressive liberalists will find themselves lost in a red network? 09:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if you read the ideological orientation well, but this is not a left or socialist program. It is a progressive one. Our ideology is a frame in which we make our policies and not an undeniable truth. This frame must be flexible and adjustable, otherwise we would not be worthy of the name 'democratic'. Without fearing the test of reality I dare to say that this party is 'red' nor 'blue' nor any color of your imagination, it is just a democratic party that dares to draw conclusions, dares to act and simply dares to dream. If this what I call progressive seems to be left, than it might be that the world is just too right. Dimitri, Don't think in red or blue, in black or white, because I am not all left nor is the world all right... 17:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :PS: Please note that this little text is full of funny puns and political gibbering. Though I do mean to say the truth :-) ::I'll just say 'yes'. As a King I'm engaged in party politics and that's easy 18:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I sort of agree with what our King said earlier. I still support the party, but I dislike some of the strategies, and I think we should rework some things. Also, some of our program items are already enshrined in law, I think. 21:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to see that I am not the only active member of this party. I already planned to open some sort of forum where members and non members can discuss about our ideas as well as bring up some ideas themselves. I look forward to a most interesting debate... 07:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I already announced my candidacy for Congress. Perhaps, we can prepare a common election campaign? 07:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd love to. My campaign will be closely interconnected with the party, but if you would like to handle another style? 07:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, as you know I am a supporter of a more individual and liberal style. But I think we can work out something with the best of both. 07:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Close cooperation benefits all 07:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Indeed Mr. Medvedev. Do you think the Progressive Democrats should compile an election list? Or propose one of her members as candidate Prime Minister? -- 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Election lists are fun, but also a lot of work. And besides, anyone with enough votes gets elected as MOP. We could use a listing system to support one candidate for PM. What do you think? 07:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That does sound like a fine idea, Chairman! I suggest we wait a little longer until more Lovians have filed their candidacy. Should we not also ask all our members to run for this office? 07:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I will try to contact everyone I know, but they are free to choose... 07:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::May I already try to design a double campaign poster, Mr. Chairman? -- 14:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure you can! 14:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Isn't Dimitri around? He is good at that kind of things and has already done some of these activities for me. 14:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :No idea where he is, I guess he has a lot of work to do... 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm. Okay. I just sent him a text message and he told me he's translating some old text. 14:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) A Fresh Start Yuri what did you do to the party??! Just kidding , it is even better than you said. I must admit you did a great job! I hope we will cooperate as well as in the past. Greetz from 16:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to see you followed my request to give it all another try 12:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Party Logo There has been a lot of commotion about the parties identity. People seem to think that a political organization that represents itself by the color red must be socialist. Because of this I consider changing the party logo. Members have two votes (one per proposal!). None-members can also vote but only one time. 13:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Image:Progressive_Democrats_logo.png|Keep the old logo! Image:Progressive Democrats Orange.png|The real centrum color Image:Progressive Democrats Yellow.png|Politically neutral? Image:Progressive Democrats Blue.png|Show how blue we are Image:Progressive Democrats Purple.png|Socialist + liberal = ? Image:Progressive Democrats Lime.png|Everyone likes limes... Voting * No hypocrisy, lets stay red! *: A lost battle but nonetheless! 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *:... * In Europe, orange means center *:Now that is something you guys could work with Harold Freeman 07:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *:... * Yellow makes me feel happy *: Pierlot McCrooke 14:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: 14:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: At least it isn't blue 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *:... * Give those liberals what they want, like I care *:... * A purple social-liberalism *:... * Green is really 'in' nowadays *: 14:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: , but I'dd call it lime instead of green --Lars Washington 16:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *: (non-member) 06:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC). Lime for me, but change the hue a bit if this one is chosen. The lime should be a bit darker to strengthen the contrast. Comments Orange like the Liberal Democrats? :O --Bucurestean 13:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm just giving some proposals here, I'm sick of explaining we aren't socialists... 14:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I want the yelllow logo I like yellow Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I will make that non-members can vote too! 14:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC)